The Legend of the Snow Monster in Club Penguin
by Fred37196
Summary: This is a tale that all of you will never forget. A tale so tedious, brutal, and adventurous, it may be the nearby future legend your great grandfather will tell you in CP. Note that there is a bit of mild language, and some battling. May I remind ya that this is for 9-10 year olds only and up. Thank you for taking the time to read this legend. :)


Like most days, it was a pretty most peaceful day in the island. Much is there to know, that the snow swifts, the puffles bounce with their tiny bums in the pet shop, and many preps and football players gather up together at CPU (Club Penguin University). Fred37196 is at the woods near the school, along with his two intelligent puffles, Wybie (Brown puffle with the quasar helmet), and Archimedes (The yellow stegosaurs that is named after the famous Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer born in c. 287 BC). They were at second lunch during the school day, with their friend, Rachel. Of course Rachel was one of the prep teams, she is not snobby like the rest of the other cheerleaders, and is very good friends with Fred. While they were eating their lunch, Cookie (Fred's cousin) just skittered down the snowy path from the school, and tripped down to the bottom of his face on the snow. Fred and Rachel were bewildered. Cookie rise up from the snow and said, "Guys, you cannot believe what story I heard from the Club Penguin Times!" Cookie indicates the newspaper when he pointed out the article's most tragic news. "What's the scoop?" Fred asked in a puzzled face. "Just read the title that says, Snow made a collision between the highest mountain, and the toughest mountain"

"_There was an ominous noise that somehow mysteriously hovered around the mountains on Club Penguin. Somehow, this was no ordinary trick from a polar bear. Gary said that the noise somehow resembles to an unknown creature. Until we made sure the mystery is solved, everyone is prohibited from going near the mountains. That noise somehow made an avalanche between the mountains, and we want everyone to be safe as a whistle, so stay away._"

The three made faces with awe and were surprised who made that noise that could of made a dreadful avalanche. "Maybe it could be a yeti, I guess", said Rachel with a convincing face. "Impossible", said Fred. "Yetis are a myth because they are the most mysterious, yet mythology legends of the Yeti first emerged as a tradition of the Western popular cultures during the 19th century. There is no way a yeti could of done that", said Fred. "Okay Einstein", snorted Cookie. "Then how come you know this the whole time, and never tell us", said Cookie with an annoyed face. "Easy. A little knowledge wouldn't hurt," said Fred. "Just be careful Rachel, you do remember this is the same penguin that cries aliens in his igloo," chuckled Fred. Rachel and Fred laughed so much, that Cookie was getting peeved the way he was mocked. "I'm serious, cousin", said Cookie raising his voice. Fred shrugged as if he had no idea he was talking about. The bell rang, and lunch was over. The three headed inside as the rumors spread around school. Could have this ominous voice caused the avalanche in the mountains. We all obviously know noises create dangerous avalanches, but really, Cookie was not being sincere about the sciences of avalanches.

After school, both cousins walked down the path to the igloo village, where there are lovely shaped icicles that are on the roofs, beautiful penguin made igloos carved from building tools, and luxurious penthouses that look like a five star villa a person could ever live. Fred lives in one of those penthouses, and Cookie lives in a cozy nice candy swirl igloo. Cookie thinks penthouses are not big of a deal because he thinks you would need a lot of furniture to fill up a hotel, so he prefers to live in a house made out of a hundred year old peppermint candy that still has its taste. Both cousins kept squabbling their agreement over the newspaper and Cookie announced, "Here's the deal, if that noise was a yeti, you will have to do my chores for one month." "Well, if it wasn't a yeti, you will have to do my chores for a month as well", said Fred with a positive attitude. They both shake on it, and so, the competition went on. The next Saturday morning, Fred talked about his bet yesterday to Rachel, about if the noise was made from a yeti. "You know, if it was a yeti, Cookie would sure win if he proved his statement", said Rachel. "Of course not", said Fred. As they were going to the coffee shop, they saw Aunt Arctic taking a siesta after her work. "Hey, maybe Aunt Arctic will explain the main reason why the whole island is going crazy over that accident," said Rachel with a promising face. "Why not?" replied Fred. "She does write the daily CPT, y'know" They both ran up to Aunt Arctic, and she was pleased to see them. "Hello kids", said Aunt Arctic. "What a pleasant surprise to see you. What brings you in to the only editor in town?" "Well, we are trying to see if the rumors were true about the noise. We want to know what made that avalanche when the sound occurred", said Fred. "Well, I can't say much, but I happen to get the scoop from the construction workers one time. They said that they heard it while building bird feeders for the seagulls near the cove. Rory mentioned that the noise made a vibration towards the humungous clumps of snow on top of the toughest mountain, and that's how the snow collision made between the two mountains," said Arctic. "But why do you want to know", she asked. Rachel said "Well, we want to explor-", but Fred covered her mouth with a nervous face. "Oh, nothing", said Fred. "We were just pondering how that made the avalanche. Well look at the time, we gotta go. Bye Aunt Arctic", said Fred hurrying Rachel to the door. "Okay kids, but be careful. Do not go near the woods that go across the mountains. Another avalanche might occur," warned Aunt Arctic. They both said they're goodbyes to Aunt Arctic, but Rachel was stumped.

"Why'd you done that Fred? Don't you want to discover the mystery," asked Rachel. "We can't let the grownups know. What if they found out, and we get caught? We have to do this solo, and we're not taking any chances. We must take the risk for our lives to discover this mystery," replied Fred with a convincing voice. "You do have a point," said Rachel with a convinced face. "Okay Fred, I promise not to tell anyone about this." "You sure", asked Fred. "I promise," said Rachel. "Okay, but first, we will do a little research from the adults. Just so long as we don't spill the beans", said Fred. The both decided to go see Rory. While they were at the Mine Shack, Rory was repairing a mine cart. "Hey kids", said Rory. "How are ya doing?" "Very well, Mr. Rory", replied Rachel with a pleading face. "Did you hear about the accident at the mountains? Man that was a wipeout for sure. I thought me and my team would never make it", said Rory with relief. "By any chance, you know about the incident," asked Rachel. "Well…..", said Rory with a puzzled face. "We were making bird feeders for the seagulls by the cove, but the avalanche soon fell in, and we had to get out fast before it was too late. But Charles, the wood cutter for making the bird feeders, was trapped under the snow and ice. We dug as quick as possible before we assume Charles was gone for good, but we heard him muffled through the thick snow, and luckily, we saved him. He was unconscious though," said Rory.

"Wow, quite a story Rory", said Fred. "Is he fine," asked Rachel with a shivered voice. "Don't worry, Rachel, he is fine, and the rescue squad soon managed to help him. He is at the Ski Lodge, resting his mind. Did you know he has a bit of amnesia when he was buried in?" said Rory. "Never", said Fred with a worried face. "But guys, why do you need to know about this? Your only 14", asked Rory. "Well nothing, we just like to know," said Rachel. "Well okay then, I hoped that answered your question, but remember, stay away from the area. It is totally damaged, and we don't want anyone to get hurt again," warned Rory. "It's cool Rory, everything is A-Okay", says Fred. The two said goodbye to Rory, and went on. Fred suggested that there was Gary as well, since he is a genius in all. The two went to Gary's Laboratory, and spot him doing an experiment on comparing and contrasting puffle hair within their DNAs. "Hello young scientists", said Gary with joy. "What brings you to my lab?" "First of all, we want to learn about the accident that happened over the mountains. If that is okay," said Fred. "Well sure, if you like to discover. It all started when I was doing my puffle hair experiment, and while I was about to do my conclusion, some mysterious yell happened to budged into my ears. I decided to record the noise while I did my experiment. I did hypotheses if that was a yeti or some other mysterious creature that made it. I certainly know it wasn't Herbert. No polar bear could have done such a noise like that", explained Gary. "Phenomenal", said Fred with amazement. "Perfect for doing our exploration", whispered Rachel. "That is when we go there tonight." "What", said Gary with a surprising face. "You are not going to that area. We cannot let anyone risk their lives," said Gary with a strict tone of voice. "Fred, does your Aunt Mel knows about this?" "Well, no." said Fred with shame. Well, I will have to note her about this, and will forbid you from going, and that goes with your parents, Rachel. Now, go home and do not go sneaking off at night."

The two friends were dejected about their plan over fired. They headed to the igloo village and they were not as chippered as possible. "Fred, maybe this mission is dangerous", said Rachel. "Of course not", said Fred. "If it was risky, we would be eaten alive." "Well, I don't want to get busted for sure. Maybe we should scrub the mission, and let the grown-ups do their work", said Rachel. "Fine, be like that. Don't be sorry when you will miss the suspense of exploring." Fred runs off with discourage that they won't be going. Just as when Fred got home, Mel caught him red handed. As you know, Aunt Mel (Short for Aunt Melanie) is a relative of Fred, and not much is there to know about her, except she lives 7 blocks away from Fred, and make sure he is safe, along with Cookie. The one thing we should know is that she is very strict, and is very busy all the time. She is also the editor of making the igloo catalogs, and gets paid twice as much for her exceptional work. When Fred explained his entire story why he wants to go find the mysterious creature is to be famous in all. "The mountains," said Mel in a high pitched voice. "You are absolutely not going to the mountains to discover that monster! I will make sure you'll never escape the house, and don't let me catch you trying to escape. Now, you will obey what I told you and don't make me procrastinate babysitting you. You are about to be 15, and you don't need a babysitter to watch you all day. Now let me do what I'm doing." "But Aunt Mel", pleaded Fred. "No buts! Do as I say," yelled Mel. Fred was upset that he couldn't go outside, so there was one thing he had to do. The only way for him to not get caught is for his puffles to lead him out. The two blue puffles, Mikey and Coraline, went to get the equipment in a sneaky way, while Neku, (the black puffle) will make sure to check on Mel so Fred won't get caught. Rudy (the rainbow puffle) will make sure to keep Mel from finishing the igloo catalog for next month, while Joshua (gold puffle) will also hide the laptop from Mel. After so much hard work without getting caught red handed, the blue puffles made sure Fred has everything for his expedition. He has flashlights, batteries, grappling hook, extra rope, aid kit, high energy snacks, and his trusty bow and arrow. The puffles gave him all the luck he needed for his quest of the mysterious monster. Fred decided to give Rachel a chance so he ran through the bushes, away from the EPF, and to Rachel's home. Fred threw pebbles at the window of Rachel's Room. Rachel was bewildered how Fred manages to sneak out from Aunt Mel.

"What in the heck you're doing Fred?" cried Rachel. "I decided to take the risk", said Fred with a bold look. "I want to find out the truth from that monster. Even if it means risking my life for the island, I'm determined to venture through the brutal task. I yearn to take down the evil monster once in for all." "Are you crazy?! The EPF will be doing a search party for you and that means you're in trouble." "I know", sighed Fred. "That's why I came to you. For your help, we're friends, right?" said Fred. "I don't think so", said Rachel. "I think you're full of crap, and try risking your life. See if I care." That made Fred so aggressive. He decided to go alone, without friends. After the friendship incident came to a crash, Fred ventures through the steepness, and sneaks away from the EPF agents, including his partner, Jet Pack Guy. It was tricky to sneak through him because he has sharp eyes, and spots everything from a bird's eye view. From clumps of snow, towards a river of raging water, passing by a gang of crabs, and throughout the cave of darkness. Just as Fred was tip toeing in the cave, a vile noise snorted away from the dark. Fred was startled and took a flashlight out. "Hello," said Fred in a cold voice. "Monstrous creature? Hello?" He tried to be braved as long as he wishes, but the more noise it hovers around the cave, the more his fear gets the better of him. He decided to make a run for it. With a worried face, he wished he would have stayed at home, and obeyed his aunt's orders. When he finally embraced the darkness, he bumped into an ice wall. He turned on his flashlight and saw a world of wonder. It was another part of a cave full of rare treasure that was around Club Penguin a long time ago. He saw tiaras, snow capes, some beta hats, rare sofas, some TVS that probably don't work, and tons of coins, silvers, diamonds, and full of jewels. It was a perfect place for a king, or queen. Fred was inspired by the uniqueness of rare things, but the mysterious noise came closer, and he had no time to despair. Just as he turned his flashlight to the right, he accidently woke up a flock of bats that were very vicious and angry how Fred flashed his light to them. They charged towards Fred with squeaking voices of anger and hate. While Fred charged toward the exit of the cave some bats blocked the exit and bombarded Fred with bites, and scratches. Fred rolled down to an old tree that was about to fall from a cliff. The tree soon broke off, along with Fred, screaming in terror. He hit his head to the ground, and unconsciously looking toward the wrong eye sight of the night sky. With an unconscious mind, he crawled toward a fuzzy looking tree that he rested on. However, not all trees were fuzzy, and they weren't 379.3 feet, unless if it was a Hyperion. This was no ordinary tree. It growled and snarled, with an unappealing personality. Fred soon got his balanced up and was flabbergasted with fear, and shock. It was the creature alright, half yeti, half hydra, and half demon. With bushy glowing red eyes, white fur that resembles the yeti, also making the scream of a yeti, with demon wings, and a two headed demon that is like a hydra in medieval times. Fred had to get his act together and stay strong. He aimed at the monster with his trusty old bow and arrow. He aimed and fired straight toward the monster, but the monster had very strong skin. It screamed with a vile scream of horror, and grabbed Fred in the arm. Trying to let go, he let go of his bow and arrow. He soon fell into the ground, and managed to flee away from the monster. He decided to set up camp nearby a safer area, so the abominable vile looking creature won't find him. Could it be the last time his friends will ever see him?

After many days passed by, and Fred was still in his safe haven. "They're probably looking for me by now", he whispered in a shivering look. With his food supplies low, he needed to hunt for food on his own. Luckily, he was able to make a penguin made spear. He decided to hunt for fluffy fishes by the river so long as he is aware where he steps underwater. He was getting into the habit of hunting in the peaks, within the forests. Just as he was heading back to the secret camp, he spotted his bow in arrow, all alone with nothing in sight. Fred beamed with delight as he spotted his main key for survival. Just as he got his bow and arrow back, a loud growl soon appeared within Fred's ears. It was a trap alright. The monster had reappeared, getting ready to feast on his prey. Fred must defeat this creature in order to become renown as a brave one. He decided to keep aiming at the monster's face, which stunned it. After being stunned so much with arrows, Fred was out of them, and the monster was being distracted from getting thrown too much arrows in the face. It was his chance now. Fred had his penguin made spear and threw it on the monster's belly. It wasn't the way he planned. The monster grew aggressive, furious, and full of rage when the spear hurt his belly. It soon grabbed Fred by the body, and was ready for his feast. "I'm so sorry, everyone", said Fred weakly with a shame face. Just as the monster was about to eat his main course, a mysterious arrow was hit by the face. The monster was confused, and saw not only Rachel, but an army of penguins getting ready to do their final blow. They charged with all there might and the monster was bombarded with penguins trying to defeat it with all their strength and skill. The monster was not pleased, so the only way to win this battle was to fly away within his demon wings. It's wings soon flapped as fast as a cheetah's running speed. The flaps soon created a snow drift, and flew away from the mountains of Club Penguin. The yeti like demon was never seen on the island again.


End file.
